A container often used with hot foods such as roasted or broiled whole chicken has a lid and base thermoformed from plastic material. When this container is heated by the cooked food, and/or Hot case, the plastic of the container base can get soft and bend along a transverse line in reaction to the weight of the chicken when the base is grasped at one end and lifted. Ribs are formed in the base to reinforce the base but the rib patterns alone do not provide sufficient reinforcement and a thicker material for the base is often required. This increases the cost of the container. It is desirable to provide a rib array or pattern for the base of these containers that provides sufficient reinforcement to allow a thinner material to be used in thermoforming the base.